


Tangerine Skies

by icarus_falls



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan with a Backbone, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Moon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: What if Bella confronted her feelings for Jacob?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Tangerine Skies

“Jake!” Bella couldn’t hold back her giggles as she was dragged along the sandy beach. It had just rained, so the sand was packed down enough to not make it as awful to run on. The rain had clung to the air, the humidity making their hair frizz.

“Come on!” he shouted back, grinning over his shoulder. “This is my favorite song!”

“Then why did we go so far awa- shit!” Bella cursed as she tripped. She was picked up with a dramatic swoop, snatched up in the young werewolf’s arms. He arms instantly snaked around his neck and she gasped as she was jostled.

Jake carried her the rest of the way back to the makeshift dancefloor that had been built on the beach. String lights and lanterns decorated the space, giving the wedding party a romantic glow. Sam and his bride stood off to the side of the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms and entrenched in their bubble.

Jake let Bella down softly. His cheeks were flushed as he straightened out and in the most cheesy motion, offered his hand as he asked, “May I have this dance?”

Bella laughed incredulously. “You had us race back to _slow dance_? Jake, you know I can’t dance.”

“Just this once,” he plead softly. “Trust me, Bells.”

And Bella did trust him.

So she placed her hand in his.

The soft crooning of the song made her shoulders relax as she was led out on to the dance floor. The apprehension in her gut faded to nothing when Jake smiled down at her and drew her close, his arms wrapping around her. A thumb brushed along her hip.

Bella danced. She hadn’t even thought such a thing was imaginable; all she knew was the stilted, awkward dancing she had done at the mess that was junior prom. This was nothing like that though. They swayed softly, their feet moving in time as to not trip the other.

She pulled away the smallest amount to look up at her childhood friend. Except he wasn’t the child she’d always pictured in her mind. In that moment, she saw it all; the sudden growth that was forced upon him, his understanding of the world, the manner in which he looked at her.

It hit Bella like a tidal wave. She’d thought of Jacob as her ‘sun’ before, the exact opposite of her first love. Where Edward was cold and secretive, Jacob was warm and open. Things Edward shied away from Jacob bulldozed with confidence.

Her brows furrowed. It wasn’t fair to compare apples to oranges, or werewolves to vampires. Her feelings for Jacob weren’t molded from her feelings for Edward. They were different people, different men.

So what was Jacob, when he was just her Jacob, and not Jacob the Werewolf?

“What’s going on in that head?” Jacob murmured lowly. “I’ve never seen you think so much.”

Bella’s jaw dropped and she jabbed him in the side with his fingers. Jacob sniggered and apologized, bringing her in to press a kiss to her forehead.

He paused with his lips on her, pulling away after a few seconds.

Before he could voice the apology that was written on his face, Bella turned her head and pressed it against his pectoral. She inhaled deeply; Sweat, sand, _Jacob_.

Her voice was barely a whisper as she confessed, “I love you, Jake…”

Jacob pressed another kiss to her forehead and returned the sentiment. Bella shook her head and pressed closer, squeezing her eyes shut.

“No- Like, I- I really _love_ you.”

The swaying stopped.

Large hands cupped her face, thumbs stroking along her cheekbones.

“Open your eyes,” Jacob requested.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she’d find. It wasn’t that she was afraid that Jacob _didn’t_ love her, but in her experience, love was scary.

Love meant a lot of things. It meant rules, secrets, doing what you were told to do. For love.

“I really love you too,” Jake said softly, staring into her eyes so she understood. And she did; because Jacob leaned in and kissed her, squeezing her and loving her despite the eyes on them, despite the fact he was a werewolf, despite the fact that there were so many unknowns. They’d talk later and hash out every detail, every fear they had.

For now, this was enough.

Loud whoops made them pull apart, each with a laugh on their lips. Jacob dove in for one more kiss before he relented, letting his brothers pull them apart.

“About time!” Quill cheered as he smacked Jake on the back.

“Next we’ll be celebrating _your_ wedding!” another yelled.

“Oh my god,” Bella hid her face in her hands.

But she couldn’t hide the smile.

* * *

  
  
It was probably too soon to have sex.

The thought clung in Bella’s mind, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. It had only been a month since Sam’s wedding celebration and the official ‘start’ of their relationship. During that month though, Jacob had been nothing but… everything. It sounded stupid, but Bella didn’t know how else to word it.

Jacob had _talked_. He talked about how he felt, _why_ he felt certain ways, and then he’d turned around and asked Bella _her_ opinion. It was the kind of communication that Bella hadn’t realized was lacking so severely before.

It one month, they’d formed a bond that Bella could honestly say was the deepest bond she’d ever shared with a person. Sure, there had been build up to it, but now it was concrete.

Jacob was her sun, chasing away the darkness and bringing her to life.

So when they reached the part of their make out session where they’d usually stop, Bella pushed on. Their shirts were already discarded on her bedroom floor as she sat up, straddling his hips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he grinned up at her as his hands stroked her sides. “You wanna go finish Chains now?”

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. She glanced down at his chest, unable to meet his gaze as she reached behind herself. With a flick of her fingers, she slid her bra down her arms and tossed it on the floor.

Jacob’s breath hitched and she felt his dick twitch in his pants. That alone gave her the confidence to lean over and catch his lips in a kiss.

His hands were on her in an instant. He palmed her roughly, overeager to touch. Bella’s back arched and she inhaled through her teeth.

“Sorry,” he mumbled between messy kisses. “Just- you-”

Her hands were already traveling south, undoing his jeans and tugging on them.

A rush of nerves filled Bella. She fully expected Jacob to push her away, to question if she was really ready, if _they_ were ready. She waited for the questions and the resulting shame, but they never came.

Jacob was just as eager as he palmed her ass. In a matter of minutes, they were both stripped down to just their underwear. Jacob cupped her face in one hand and pulled away. Bella’s breath hitched-

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Bella blinked down at him. A smile spread across her face and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she nodded. Their lips met again, this time slow and sweet. He slipped his hands under the panties and dragged them down slowly. Bella shifted to remove them completely before working on his boxers.

She tried not to stare. She could feel the bright blush that covered her face and chest as she took in the sight of his cock.

None of the dicks she’d ever seen during her late-night porn sessions had ever been so pretty.

His hands hooked under her arms and brought her up before Jacob rolled them over. Once on her back, Jacob pressed kisses from her cheek to her neck, where he stopped to nip and lick at the skin. Bella let out an embarrassing sound but Jacob encouraged more, biting and sucking at the pale skin.

He trailed kisses down her chest and over his stomach. He stopped when nestled between her thighs, raising an eyebrow in question. Bella nodded, anticipation coursing through her veins.

Bella gasped as his tongue met her heated flesh. She tried to clench her thighs, but his hands grabbed at them and held them open, making her defenseless against his mouth. He let out a low chuckle, his heart swelling with the way she grabbed his hair and voiced her pleasure. Jacob dove back in, alternating between long licks and quick flicks of his tongue.

“Jake, please,” she managed through the moans. “I want you.”

He pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled back above her and leaned in for a kiss.

Bella pecked him on the lips before wriggling herself onto her stomach. She lifted her hips and smiled over her shoulder.

“Like this?” she asked, her neediness chasing away the last tendrils of shyness.

“Hell yeah,” he grinned as he palmed her ass. He lightly slapped her left ass cheek before grabbing his length and lining himself up. “Stop me if it hurts.”

“I know, I know,” she said breathily, her heat beating loudly in her chest.

Jacob pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust. He squeezed her hips lightly as he bottomed out inside of her.

“Bells,” he crooned, enraptured with the sight before him. “Can I move?”

“Please,” Bella nodded.

He shifted his hips, placing his hands on the top of her thighs and gripping them tight. Jacob couldn’t hold himself back any longer; he withdrew to thrust deep inside of her, his eyes rolling as he was enveloped in her tight, wet heat. Bella’s answering cry made him nearly come on the spot and he had to bite his lip to hold back.

Jake tried to move slowly. He treasured the slide as he fucked in and out of her, but it quickly became to hard to resist. Bella only clutched at the sheets, moaning his name and gasping as he hit her cervix. He set a rough pace and fucked her hard, watching as she fell apart beneath him.

Hot sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. As he felt himself get closer, he draped himself over her back. He slid a hand on top of hers, tangling their fingers and holding her tight.

Bella slid a hand under herself and found her clit, stroking it in time with his desperate thrusts.

“Fuck, Bells,” he growled in her ear. “You’re so fucking sexy. Come for me.”

She cried out as her fingers moved faster, spasming in his tight hold. She was prisoner to his command to not stop. He continued to fuck into her oversensitive body, making tears form in her eyes.

Jake came as her walls squeezed around him. He couldn’t stop the cry he let out as his thighs flexed. Overwhelming emotions rushed his body and he collapsed on her, rolling them quickly so they were spooning.

Their shared panting was the only sound in the room as they came down from the high. Jacob traced a hand down up her arm and curled around her shoulder, pulling it back to press a kiss to her overheated skin.

“Jesus,” she exhaled, sprawling out beside him as he rolled onto his back.

“No, Jacob,” he teased. Bella groaned, turning onto her side to bury her face in his side.

“You _dork_ ,” she laughed.

Jacob’s arm wrapped around her and he rubbed her side. “Your dork.”

Bella’s already flushed face turned redder.

They fell asleep soon after, tangled up and utterly in love.

* * *

Alice showed up two weeks later.

It was completely out of the blue. One moment Bella was on the reservation with Jake, then she was returning home because she had school the next day, and then _she_ was there.

Sitting on her stoop.

Bella parked on autopilot, her brain not yet processing. Alice wrapped her up in a desperate hug.

Bella did not return it.

She broke out of the embrace and opened the door, letting the vampire follow her inside. She motioned to the couch and waited for Alice to sit before she sat on the other side.

“Bella,” her voice brought back a wave of nostalgia. “Why does it stink of _dog_?”

“That would be Jacob,” were the first words Bella spoke to her. Alice leaned in and sniffed her. Goosebumps broke out on Bella’s skin.   
  
“You’re _sleeping_ with it,” Alice’s horrified voice filled the air.

“I’m having sex with my boyfriend, yes,” Bella snarked back.

Alice shook her head incredulously as she sat back on the couch. “I’m sorry… I thought you were _dead_ , Bella! You completely disappeared from my visions. Do you know how terrifying that is?”

Bella scoffed and resisted the urge to pull out her hair. “You know what’s also terrifying? Being stalked by a vampire who wants to avenge their mate’s death. Oh, yeah, and it’s all for nothing, ‘cause Edward _left_ , but it’s not really like I can call them up and let them know. So I’m just gonna, you know, die for nothing. So thanks.”

“Victoria?!” Alice spluttered. “I haven’t seen anything about her! I’m sorry Bella, if we’d known-”

“I know,” Bella groaned. “Listen. I’m fine. I’m alive.”

Silence filled the air. There was so much Bella wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask.

Fear of falling back into being the old Bella held her back though. Bella liked who she was now, and as much as she missed Alice, Alice represented a life she no longer wanted.

Alice was the one to break the ice. “I missed you, Bella.”

“I missed you too, Alice,” she sighed. “But you should go.”

Alice shifted uncomfortably. Bella wasn’t sure what to make of the very human gesture.

They were interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

“I smell vampire,” Jacob’s voice boomed. “You can come back to the rez and-”

He froze for a millisecond at the sight of Alice. Then he was pulling Bella behind him, throwing himself between the two. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Bella,” she called out, trying to peer around the angry werewolf. “We can talk when you’ve put the dog out, okay?”

Bella huffed and pushed Jake aside. “I’m not putting him out. You’re the one leaving. Go.”

Alice bounced nervously, wringing her hands. “Okay… I will… but there’s one little thing, Bella…”

Bella shared a glance with Jacob. He slung his arm around her and kept her close.

At Bella’s raised eyebrow, Alice said, “Edward’s coming back. For you.”


End file.
